Ninja Academy
by thelonelyrose and thebluebird
Summary: Sakura moves to Konoha after 10 years and her arrival arouses suspicions on her teachers. Sasuke seems to recognize her, but he doesn't remeber. First fanfic. rated M for possible lemons. Please R&R not good at summary
1. Chapter 1: News! We're Moving

_AN: Hello everyone! This is my first time _**ever**_ in writing a story.... um.... I was nervous to publish it here in fanfic, but one of my bffs made me (*cough* bluebird *cough*) Anyway enjoy! =D_

**Chapter 1: News! We're Moving**

It was the last day of summer. Well not exactly, she still has the weekend, but whatever. Anyway... A pink haired girl with emerald eyes is just waking up. Stretching her stiff muscles and squinting at the bright sunlight. She turned around to check the time. 7:30a.m.

_'That was a nice sleep_.' She thinks while yawning.

_**'Damn right it was. We went to bed early!',**_** her inner complaints.**

_'Someone's bitchy this morning.'_ Outer comments.

_**'Of course I am. You refused to go to the party! You know you wanted to go and it was the last one Yukie was going to throw since her parents were coming today in the afternoon.'**_

_'*sigh* Of course I wanted to go, but mom and nii-san were out and I wasn't going and leave Grandma alone.'_ The rosette reasoned.

_**'Whatever. Either way, Mike was going to be there and you know we like him very much.'**_

_'Liked. He was a jerk to me the last time I went to the pool.' _

_**'If you say so.'**_

_'You know what?'_ the pink haired girl asked sweetly.

_**'What?'**_ her inner asked cautiously.

_'If you don't leave me alone, I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE DEEPEST DARKEST CONNER IN MY MIND. AGAIN._' Her thoughts went from sweet to deadly in a matter of seconds.

_**'Whoa, whoa! Down girl!' **_**Her inner yells holding her arms up in defense**_**. ' What crawled up your ass and died?'**_

_'Nothing. Now could you please leave before I lose my sanity?'_

_**'Fine. You should go downstairs. Mom's calling us.'**_

_'Huh?'_ She didn't get an answer, just an evil laugh and the voice of her mother calling her.

"Sakura sweetie, come have breakfast. Your Grandma and brother are already downstairs." Her mother said from the stairs. The aroma of pancakes made Sakura's mouth water.

"In a minute." Sakura called back and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Haruno Sakura, 15-year-old sophomore in Suna High School. She was born in Konoha, but moved to Suna when she was 6-years-old. Her mother is Haruno Misaki. Sakura looks just like her mother. The curves, the pink hair, the short tempter, cheerfulness, they both have inners, and the courage to not keep up. The only thing Sakura doesn't have from her mother are the eyes. While her mother's is a blue-green, Sakura's are emerald, like her fathers.

Sakura's father, Haruno Kenichi, died when she was 10-years old on a mission. His team disappeared while his body was found. She misses him dearly, but she trains hard to make him proud wherever he his watching over her.

Her brother, Haruno Sasori –or Sasori of the Red Sand, like his friends call him-, is 21 years old. He is a member of the Akatsuki, protecting the tailed beasts. He is very protective, which Sakura finds cute in him (though sometimes it gets plain damn annoying).

Lastly, there's Sakura's baa-chan, Chiyo. She was their father's mom and she moved with them when they moved to Suna. She, with Sasori, taught Sakura how to fight against fatal poisons, including Sasori's deadly one.

Sakura is a Chuunin of Konoha. You're wondering how she became a Chuunin of Konoha when she lives in Suna, right? Well it's simple. When Sakura turned 12, she started going to Konoha every summer to train, though she never had a team. Her father figure, Hatake Kakashi, trained her every time he didn't have to train with his team. She never met them though. Her other sensei was Tsunade. Tsunade taught Sakura medical ninjutsu and chakra control. Kakashi always tells her that she has already surpassed her shishou in being a great kunoichi of Konoha. But enough of background, let's see what our pinkette is doing at the moment.

* * *

After a quick shower, Sakura got dressed in some black sweat pants and a pink spaghetti strapped shirt. Going downstairs, Sakura found her mother in front of the stove. Her grandma was drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. She was surprised to find her brother awake so early, though by the looks of it he wouldn't last long before he fell asleep again.

"Morning, everyone." Sakura greets.

"Morning, sweetie." Her mother greets her back.

"Morning, Cherry Blossom." Her Grandma did the same thing.

Sakura looks at her brother only to find him asleep with his head on the food, snoring quietly.

"Geez Sasori-nii, if you're not going to be awake for breakfast, why get up at all, you're just going to fall asleep before you even start eating. Besides, food is not a pillow baka." Sakura chided him.

Sasori slowly opened his eyes and stared directly at amused emerald eyes. He looked more like their dad than Sakura. He had dark red hair and brown eyes that nobody knew where he got them from. Recessive genes?

"Good morning to you, too, Princess." Sasori said then went back to sleep. On his food. Great.

Sakura giggled at the old nickname. Sasori has always called her Princess ever since she could remember. Her father used to call her the same thing. It kind of got stuck with him, even his teammates called her the same thing. She considers them big brothers. Just like Sasori, they are all over protective of her to the point of she being able to have a boyfriend. Sad, but yes.

Sakura was interrupted out of her thoughts when her mother turned around and spoke to her.

"So Sakura, I have big news to tell you that will surprise you." Misaki said casually.

Granny Chiyo and an awake Sasori started paying attention, though they knew what Misaki will tell Sakura. Still, they wanted to see her reaction. Sakura has weird ways of handling things, so it will be amusing to watch her.

"Yeah Mom, what it is?", a totally clueless Sakura, which is not a surprise for them at all, asked.

"Well first, I changed jobs." Her mom started.

"That's great mom. The other job wasn't nice to you." Sakura said happily.

"That's not all, I'm not done yet."

"Sorry. What's the other news?"

"Well, my new job isn't her, so we have to move. I know you have your friends here and everything, but I know they'll understand." Her mother told her.

"Of course they will. So, where are we moving to?" Sakura asked, but got no answers, just _'wtf-are-you-fucking-kidding-me' _looks."Well?" she was getting annoyed at those looks.

"Is the most wonderful place in the world." Her brother decided to give her mentally-crazed imotou a clue.

Sakura's eyes widen. _'No way.'_ She thought. "We're moving to-", she didn't get to finish her sentence when suddenly 3 voices screamed at the same time:

"KONOHA!!!!"

Sakura stood there in shock for about 4 minutes (worrying everyone in the mean time), before the situation sank in and her face broke into a grin so big, it hurt her cheeks.

"No way!" she yelled excitedly.

"Yes way!!" Sasori said, trying to sound like Sakura, making everyone at the table laugh.

"So when do we leave?" Sakura asked, after the laughter died down.

"The moving truck is coming around 4p.m. to get the bigger stuff and then the boxes, so you need to start packing everything up, but leave clothes for tonight and tomorrow since we are leaving first thing in the morning and it's a three hour drive from Suna to Konoha. You drive with Sasori since he sended his car over there this morning while I take my car with grandma. You also start school on Monday, so be ready." Sakura's mother explained.

"You already transferred me?", an incredulous Sakura asked.

"Yup, now go start packing."

"Okay. I'll call everyone and tell them the news while I'm packing." Sakura informed, already halfway up the stairs.

........

"You think you made the right choice, Misaki?" Chiyo asks after they hear Sakura's door slam shut.

"Yeah I'm sure. She needs to go to where she belongs like her father wanted her to. Konoha will provide the protection she needs. Suna is not safe for her anymore." Misaki answers, with a sour expression in her face.

"You're right there, but if anything happens to her. I'm protecting her no matter what, got it?" Sasori points out not sleepy anymore and a serious expression.

"Yes I understand." Misaki answered and started doing the dishes. She just hoped this was the right choice.

_AN: How ya like the first chapter? Good? Bad? Both? Since this is my first fanfic I'll accept flames and advice from more experienced writers. Please R&R Arigatou!_


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

_AN: The second chapter to Ninja Academy is here. I want to thank all those people who reviewed and added me in their story alerts. Your reviews made my nervousness go away, so I'm gifting you with this chapter. I'll probably update more since I'm in Spring Break, woohoo!!._

_Disclaimer: Me don't own (if I did Naruto will make Sasuke see the light)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day **

"Beep… beep… beep…

BEEP!"

"The hell!?", onyx eyes flew open and glared at the thing (or person) making all the noise.

"Wake up, otouto. You have to go to school." Replied a familiar onyx eyed man while smirking. He had long black hair tied at the nape of his neck.

"Geez, nii-san you didn't have to pretend to be the alarm clock." The, still tired, bed boy said while moving his black hair with a tint of blue front his face.

"I know, but I wanted to. And hurry up, Sasuke it's your first day of 10th grade and you're a Chuunin. You should be up earlier than this." The older brother chided, though Sasuke knew he wasn't serious.

"Hai, Hai. Sometimes I wonder about you, Itachi." Sasuke muttered while getting out of bed and going directly to the bathroom.

"It's my job to take care of you, since… you know." Itachi said, hesitating at the end.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, lost in those memories where everyone was happy. He closed the door to his bathroom and took a shower.

Uchiha Sasuke. 15 year old sophomore in Konoha high (or the Ninja Academy) and Chuunin. Like Sakura's father, his parents disappeared the same day Sakura's dad was found dead. When I say disappeared is because their bodies were never found.

His brother, Uchiha Itachi, has been taking care of him since then. He manages to see Sasuke everyday and to get home at a reasonable hours, except when he has a mission or has to go to the company, Uchiha multi corp, and take care of the idiots he calls employees. They both promised to each other than when Sasuke graduated, they would both go and try to find their missing family members. Until then, Sasuke is training hard and keeping on top of the class.

Getting out of the shower, Sasuke wrapped the tower around his waist. He went to his room and picked out his clothes.

He took out a pair of black jeans with skulls on the back pockets, a black muscle shirt, a long sleeved (black) shirt with a skull on the front and on the bottom of the back part lots of skulls. The skull had a knife passing through the skull, the end of the knife dripping blood from where it went out. The he got a pair of socks and his black Osiris with (wait for it…) skulls on them. He took out a pair of black boxers and put them on. Put on his jeans and shoes and put his belts (one hanging to from his right side to his left) and the chains. The his shirts went on and he left the room (with towel in hand).

Drying his spiky black hair, Sasuke stopped suddenly remembering something. 'Where's my lip ring?' he thought. He went back to his room, through the towel in the dirty laundry and went to his night stand, where his black lip ring was.

Putting it on and grabbing his backpack, he went downstairs and looked at the clock. '6:30a.m, hmmmm. I still have an hour before school starts, but I better leave early. He grabbed Itachi's toaster and bid his pouting brother (c'mon wouldn't you be mad that someone stole your food?) goodbye. He took his keys from the key hanger and went to the garage. Where he got in his black Ferrari and drove to school.

* * *

Parking his car, Sasuke got out of the car and his ears were instantly attacked by the screams of his fan girls.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you."

"Sasuke-kun, will you marry me?"

"Why don't we take the whole day off, so I can show you a little something something?"

"Sasuke-kun, sleep with me!"

The last one was just plain darn weird. 'And they'll keep getting weirder and creepier.' Sasuke thought thoroughly freaked out.

"TEME!!" A loud voice was heard over the screaming fan girls and boys (O.o). "TEME, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" the voice kept shouting.

"Hn, dope." Sasuke muttered and walked over to his loud mouth best friend (Sasuke still wonders how that happen and who gave him that title). "Did you have to make so much noise dobe? You'll attract the fan girls." Sasuke growled once he got to where his friend was standing.

"Whatever. Wait- I AM NOT A DOBE, TEME YOU- OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" the blonde asked/yelled at his abusive best friend while rubbing the bump in his head.

"Hn." Clever response Uchiha.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh hey, guess what?" Naruto said, his cerulean eyes lit up with excitement.

"What?" Sasuke took a glance at his friend since preschool.

As always, Naruto (being the color blind idiot he is) was wearing an orange shirt with blue jeans. Like Sasuke, Naruto is 15 years old. His blonde hair never seems to go one way and his eyes always show happiness. His parents are Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Kushina. He is as perveted as his godfather, Jaraiya, but Sasuke didn't mind (sometimes). When Sasuke's parents disappeared, Naruto's father promised to find them. The 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi, was helping in the investigation. Naruto's father is the current Hokage.

While Naruto was rambling about things Sasuke didn't care, something caught his line of vision. It was pink hair. 'Pink? I must be dreaming, but who in the world would have pink hair? Well, I probably shouldn't think this out too much. She might be another fan girl.' Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts, by a very loud (and annoying) voice on his ear.

"Teme did you hear me?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Gee, talk much?" Naruto continued after he saw his best friend glare at him with his sharing an. "Anyway, as I was saying before you went of to lala land. I heard that we're having a new student today! And she's going to be in all of our classes. I don't think she's a ninja though. Oh, but on the bright side, Team 7's getting a new teammate!!! Isn't that great!?" Naruto asked (or shouted)

"Hn." Sasuke didn't really care that a new student was coming or that they were getting a new student, all that was on his mind was that pink hair he saw and who could she be. Just then, the bell for class rang. "C'mon, we are going to be late for class."

"What's the point? Kakashi-sensei is **always** late." Naruto complained.

"Hn."

"You should learn how to say words not sounds."

"Hn." Smirk.

"Baka- Ow!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto was, once again, nursing a huge bump on his head.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura was nervous when she entered the school office. Everyone was staring at her and looking at her pink hair. The whispers were driving her crazy. Since she came the only thing she's been haring are:

"Who the hell is she?"

"Pink hair? Freak?"

"She better stay away from my Sasuke-kun or she'll regret it."

And many more kept coming. She kept walking, she was used to this already. Besides, she was tired from putting her room back together and buying her school stuff. She also had to go to the city hall and get her head band. Then her mom took her shopping and Sasori had to suffer with her (heheh…)

It had taken her the whole day to pack her things after her mom told her that they were moving back to Konoha. Then the three hour drive from Suna to Konoha was a pain, but at least Sasori kept her company. When they got there, she went and picked her room. When her stuff got there, she started unpacking and putting everything where it goes. Her mom had bought the house and new furniture. After she had finished unpacking her things and choosing her clothes for school, Sakura fell on her bed and slept like a rock.

Now after a hectic weekend, Sakura is in her new school. It's bigger than her school at Suna, but that made it even cooler. When the bell rang, she glanced at her schedule to see where her class will be. In her opinion, it was a pretty crazy schedule with the way her classes changes 3 times a week. Her schedule went like this:

_1__st__ Period - Math - Hatake Kakashi - Room 321_

_2__nd__ Period - Science - Orochimaru - Room 113_

_3__rd__ Period- History- Sarutobi Asuma - Room 303(Monday and Wednesday)_

_- Lunch- Cafeteria_

_4__th__ Period - English - Yuhi Kurenai - Room 314 (Monday and Wednesday)_

_5__th__ Period - Health - Shizune - Room 103_

_6__th__ Period - Gym - Team Leader Hatake Kakashi_

Bellow the schedule it said: 'On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays your schedule will be shown bellow.'

_1__st__ Period - Math - Hatake Kakashi - Room 321_

_2__nd__ Period - Science - Orochimaru - Room 113_

_3__rd__ Period - Ninjutsu - Yamato - Outside field_

_Lunch_

_4__th__ Period - Genjutsu - Yuhi Kurenai - Outside field_

_5__th__ Period - Health - Shizune - Room 103_

_6__th__ Period - Gym - Team Leader Hatake Kakashi_

'On gym, you will meet your team and train with them.'

'Good luck!'

'_Oh great. Men with big egos. Just what I needed.' Sakura thought sarcastically. _Glancing down at her watch, she realized she has been standing in the middle of the empty hallway, staring at nothing, for the past 15 minutes._ ' I better get going. Now, where the hell is that class?_' was Sakura's thought as she put chakra in her legs and started running looking for her class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=P)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was filled with teenage chatter from every side and fan girls.

"Sasuke-kun, you look handsome today."

"Sasuke-kun, have sex with me."

"Sasuke-" Moving on.

'_Damn it, another year stuck with Kakashi as the math teacher. Isn't it enough that I have him and the dope on the same team? And where the hell is Kakashi?'_ The Uchiha thought while he ignored the morning chatter of everyone. _'Morning people.'_

The door opened, revealing the man Sasuke has been silently cursing for the past 10 minutes. A white haired man with a face mask and his head band covering his sharing an eye, entered the room. As always, reading his cursed _'Icha-Icha' _book.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted, never moving his face from the cursed book.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" The class yelled at him.

"Sorry, but Tsunade-sama was giving me my new team member- even though she never mentioned who it was. Also, we have a new student! Now where is she?" Kakashi said, looking for said student.

Just then, the door flew open (meaning it flew from one side of the room to the other) and a pink haired girl came in panting and apologizing.

"I am so sorry I'm late! I got lost and it's my first day here, so I didn't know where the room was and- Oh my God! I'm so sorry for the door. I forgot to remove the chakra out of my hands when I opened the door and-" Sakura was cut off when Kakashi put his right hand in her mouth and his left in her shoulder.

"Deep breaths, Saki, deep breaths." Kakashi soothed her. When Sakura calmed down Kakashi removed his hand from her mouth and put it on her other shoulder. "Now, tell me. What are you doing here?"

* * *

_AN: Please R&R and tell me what you think!_

_Ja ne_

_thelonelyrose_


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girl

_AN: My third chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Me don't own (if I did Naruto will finally take Hinata)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Girl**

'_**What the hell is Kakashi doing here?' **_Inner Sakura asked as they both stared at Kakashi.

'_Baka, didn't you see the schedule? Kakashi is our math teacher AND Team leader from now on.' _Sakura explained to her inner.

'_**Oh. No I didn't read it. Was taking a nap. You ripping the door open woke me up. Also, you should answer Kakashi's question before you make a fool out of yourself .' **_With that Inner Sakura disappeared.

'_Whatever.'_ Sakura replied to no one.

"So? Are you going to answer or do I have to find out like always?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh sorry. Got lost in thought ehehe." Sakura apologized (yet again), rubbing her head with her arm.

'_Geez, she apologizes too much. Annoying.' _Sasuke thought.

"It's ok. Now, back to my question. What are you doing here?" As Kakashi asked this, he started getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it.

"Oh, I moved here on Saturday from Suna. I guess I am your new student." Sakura answered happily.

"I see. Well I'm glad that you're here and-" Kakashi was cut off.

"What the hell **happened **here!?", a feminine voice asked surprise by what happened to the door.

"Tsunade-shishou?", Sakura asked, a little confused. That woman was her shishou! She was like a second mother to Sakura. Golden eyes shifted to her and widen. The blonde woman with her hair tied in two pony tails blinked. And blinked some more.

"Sakura? It's you isn't it? I haven't seen you in a year -since you didn't come to Konoha this summer. You've grown very beautiful." Tsunade said after recognizing her student. Well who wouldn't recognize her? She has short pink hair and emerald eyes!

"Tsunade-sama, you know Sakura?", an astonished Kakashi asked.

"Of course I do!" Tsunade exclaimed. "She's my apprentice, Haruno Sakura. Top kunoichi in Suna and best medical ninja after me. She's been coming to Konoha to train under me since she was 12! How could I not know her? And now that I noticed…" Tsunade look at the broken door (which was on the other side of the room) and looked at Sakura. "You were the one who did this, weren't you?", amusement was evident in her voice.

"H-hai." Sakura answered blushing.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. You have a strength that's rivals mine if not better."

The whole class flinched (except Sasuke since he is an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't flinch) at what Tsunade said. They knew of her monstrous strength, short temper, drinking habit, and gambling problem. They've seen one too many chairs fly out of her office in the week. Now they were scared that the new pink haired girl will be just like their principal.

"Ano… I-is there a particular reason you came h-here, Tsunade-sama?", Kakashi stuttered out, nervous of what Sakura is capable of.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Standing tall and proud, Tsunade put her arm around Sakura's shoulders and with a strong voice said, "Hatake Kakashi. Leader of Team 7. I present to you, your new teammate, Haruno Sakura, successfully completing the 4-man-cell for Namikaze Naruto." Everybody gasped. Naruto looked excited at meeting his new teammate and Sasuke just… you know… acted like Sasuke does.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Are you sure Sakura-chan can handle the teme here?", an excited Naruto asked.

"Humph. She'll only get in the way. I mean look at her. She looks as weak as all my fan girls." Sasuke said not, noticing the pissed off pinkette at the front of the room.

'_**Oh it is on!!'**_, Inner Sakura yells, cracking her knuckles with anticipation._** 'Show him what we're made off, Sak!'**_

'_With pleasure.'_ Gleeful and beyond pissed at what that guy told her, Sakura raised her hand, making a fist. Putting chakra on her hand, she brought her fist down with all her might.

**BAM!!!!!**

The students jumped from their seats while Sasuke widen his eyes at the use to be desk that was next to the pink haired teen. Smirking, Sasuke stood up and went to the front of the room, taking a closer look at the girl he now realizes was the one he saw this morning, and inspected the damage. Yep. Broken alright. There's not even a desk there!

"Sasuke, I suggest you don't taunt her anymore. We already need a new door and a new desk. I don't want to need a new student when the team got a new teammate today." Kakashi warned, dreading what will happen next.

"Hn. Is that all you can do, pinky?" Sasuke taunted her, enjoying seeing her twitch when he called her pinky.

"Oh, I can do much more than that. So much more. Just keep taunting me and you'll regret it, chicken butt." Sakura hissed at Sasuke, while Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto stiffened a laugh when Sakura called Sasuke 'chicken butt.'

"Hey don't insult our Sasuke-kun, pinky!", a random fan girl yelled. Others chimed in calling her 'pinky' as well.

'_**I swear, one more 'pinky' and someone's gonna get it!!!', **_Inner Sakura growled.

'_Ditto.'_

"Hey pinky! Did you hear me!?", the fan girl yelled at her.

'_**That's it.'**_

Stomping to where the fan girl was sitting on (ignoring Tsunade's "Oh God, here it comes. Call the nurse."), Sakura stop in front of the fan girl and grabbed her by the collar of her (very slutty) blouse.

"Listen here brainless! No one and I mean **NO ONE**, has ever called me pinky twice and lived to tell the tale. If I hear 1 more pinky from one of you brainless, slutty wearing clothes, fan girls… you will regret it. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND!?" Sakura emphasized each word, hissing them and shaking her slightly, making the fan girl want to pee her pants.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes, I-I u-u-understand!!" the girl stuttered.

"Good." smiling, Sakura let go of the girl. Seeing the girl tremble with fear made her feel powerful (AN: YEAH, GO SAKURA!). Sakura walked to the front of the room where a smug Tsunade, impressed Kakashi, and smirking Sasuke, stood. She gave Sasuke her deadliest her, making his smirk turn into a grin.

'_I hate him.' _, Sakura thought to her inner.

'_**But you gotta admit that he is smocking H-O-T!' **_Inner commented.

'_Unfortunately, I agree with you, but it doesn't mean I'll be like those annoying girls.'_

'_**Of course not. I was just saying. I still think he's a jerk.' **_

'_Uh-huh.', Sakura mentally muttered._

"Sakura? Sakura! SAKURA!!". The voice of her shishou brought Sakura back to reality.

"Huh? You say something?", was Sakura's brilliant reply. A chuckle escaped the onyx eyed man, making everyone gasp and stare at Sasuke like he had just grown another head. Uchiha Sasuke, heartthrob and cold hearted bastard of Konoha High, Ninja Academy, just **laughed**. The world is coming to an end.

"What?", Sakura was getting pissed at the black haired man's attitude.

Sigh. "Sakura come to my office before 5th period ok?", Tsunade told her almost daughter.

"Hai shishou." Sakura answered just as the bell for the next class rang.

'_Shit! I don't know where my nest class is. Oh boy, what a great day this is starting to be.'_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" a loud blonde yelled at her.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked politely, trying to make the ringing in her ears diminish.

"I asked 'What's your next class?'", the blue eyed boy asked.

"Oh…um…It's science." Sakura said after a quick check to her schedule.

"That's great! I have it to. Just follow me and teme and we'll get there." the boy told her.

"Thanks… um…" Sakura didn't know the boys name.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Namikaze Naruto, believe it! I'm your new teammate along with teme here." Naruto pointed to the onyx eye boy next to him. She glared when she realized it was the same boy that was taunting her just now.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself.

'_Uchiha, huh? Sounds familiar.' _"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura introduced herself.

'_Haruno? Where have I heard that before? It sounds so familiar.' _Sasuke thought, trying to figure out when or where had he heard that name.

"Anyway guys, we better get to class. We are going to be late and you know how much Orochimaru-sensei love you, teme." Naruto laughed as Sasuke shivered from the terror of going to science and having to deal with a snake-loving, child molester, crazy teacher. Sakura giggled. She was enjoying seeing him like that. Oh she can't wait 'til she goes to science. Maybe that class will be interesting. They all started walking to their class, Naruto and Sakura chatting animatedly, unaware of the shadow the was on the corner of the hall way watching them intensely.

* * *

_Please R&R! How you like that ending?_


	4. Chapter 4: NewOld Friends And Training

_AN: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON. I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK (still do), BUT I WAS ABLE TO TYPE CHAPTER 4 UP FOR THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING. ALSO, I WAS KINDA OCCUPIED WITH A BITCH CALLED LIFE, BUT WHO DOESN'T? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS. _

_Disclaimer: Must I say this again?_

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New/Old Friends and Training**

It was now lunch time and Sakura couldn't have been any happier at the prospect of not having to deal with the chicken butt ice prince (aka: Sasuke). In all of her classes she had to deal with the Uchiha and his alec remarks and the taunts he was throwing at her.

'_**What seems strange to me is the way everyone stares at him. It's like he has never acted this way towards people before.' **_Inner Sakura pointed out, generally confused.

'_Well for what Naruto has told me, Sasuke never exhibits that type of attitude with people, especially girls, before. Either way, he got his punishment in science, don't you think?' _Outer Sakura asked.

'_**Oh, it was priceless. I'll never forgive the look of horror on his face when Orochimaru-sensei groped him when Sasuke passed him, though I feel bad for the other kid who got groped while getting out of class.' **_

'_Me too. What was his name again? Kimi- what?'_

'_**I think it was Kimimaru, or something like that. Hey, why don't we sit at Naruto's table?' **_Inner Sakura said.

'_Sure. I'm getting tired of standing here.' _Sakura thought while walking to her new hyperactive friend and ignoring the onyx eyed prince that was watching her. She noticed that there were about 2 to 3 tables, all covered by ninjas her age. There were about 4 girls there. It looked like they were seated by teams. She has seen almost all of them in her classes.

"Sakura-chan! How has your day been so far!?" Her new blonde friend, Naruto, screamed over the voices speaking.

"Naruto, you've been in all my classes, but I'll humor you. They've been ok. Especially science." Sakura smirked when her onyx haired teammate started chocking on his food and Naruto fall off his ass laughing off.

Having stopped laughing, sat back down and cleared his throat. "Anyway, let me introduce you to the guys and girls." He gestured to a black/purple hair and white eyes. "This is my girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata."

"I-it's a p-pleasure to m-meet you, Sakura-chan." The shy girl stuttered, twirling her fingers.

Next was a boy with long brown hair, tied up at the end of where his hair is. His eyes, Sakura noticed, were just like Hinata's. "Hyuuga Neji." Neji introduced himself.

"Um are you guys-?" Sakura started.

"Cousins? Yeah." Neji answered and went back to eating his lunch.

A girl with brown her tied up on two buns on top of her head, stood up and gave Sakura a peace sign. "Sup? I'm Tenten." She sat back down, next to the stoic Neji.

"Greetings, I am Rock Lee. You are a beautiful flower. Will you be my girlfriend?" A bowl cut, fuzzy eyebrows, spandex wearing boy said. Sakura felt her eyebrow twitching.

'Huge eyebrows, green spandex, shiny teeth, ugly hair cut. Is he crazy or something?' Sakura thought, but before she answered the boy, another voice beat her to it.

"Leave her alone, Lee." Sasuke warned. Everybody turned to look at him.

"Whatever. Yo, I'm Temari and these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara." A dirty blonde girl with four ponytails said and pointed to a purple wearing make up with brown hair and a spiky red head next to her. Despite being siblings, they looked nothing alike.

"Hello, Ugly. I'm Sai." A Sasuke double said. These guy had even paler skin than Sasuke.

At being called ugly, Sakura let out a growl and glared at the boy.

"Don't push her, pretty boy." Sasuke warned yet again. Now everyone was curious as to why he was acting so protective over the new girl.

"What is it with you defending her, Sasuke?" A lazy boy asked. He had brown hair tied in a ponytail, making him look like he had a pineapple in his head. "Troublesome. Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru lower his head to his hands again and fell asleep.

Akimichi Choji." Sakura could barely hear the boy's name over the munching he was doing.

"Aburame Shino." A hoodie wearing guy said quietly.

Next was a boy with two red triangles on his face and… wait… is that a HUGE dog next to him. "Inuzuka Kiba and this big guy here is Akamaru." The big dog barked in greeting.

"Are dogs allowed at school?" A puzzled Sakura asked the boy.

"Yeah." Such a casual answer for a confused girl.

Second to last was a red headed girl. Her hair was short on one side and long on the other. She had red eyes as well and glasses. "Karin." She introduced herself.

The last girl had platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. She looked so familiar to Sakura. Just then, a flashback of Sakura's childhood flashed before both of the girls mind.

_*Flashback*_

_A little pink haired girl, about 5 years old was crying._

"_Hey." A girl with platinum blonde hair, called out to the crying girl. "Why are you crying? And what's your name anyway?" she asked._

"_S-sakura." The pink haired girl said quietly._

"_What was that? I can't hear you. Speak louder."_

"_Sakura!" the pinkette said loudly._

"_That's a beautiful name you have there. I'm Yamanaka Ino. Are you the girl with the huge forehead?" Ino asked the sobbing girl, poking her forehead._

" _Uh huh." Sakura sobbed out._

"_You shouldn't hide it behind your bangs. It'll only make it look even bigger. Tell you what. You come here tomorrow. I'm going to give you a present." That said Ino walked away._

'_She seems nice. Sounds like a pig though.' Sakura thought._

_*End Flashback*_

Sakura was brought back from her flashback as well as Ino. Sakura decided to check if the girl in front of her was really her longtime best friend.

"Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Forehead girl?" Ino asked. Sakura gave her a nod. "It is you! I haven't seen in so long!!" The blonde threw her arms around the pinkette, Sakura returning the hug immediately. They separated and gave each other big smiles. Ino turned around to face the entire table.

"Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura. She's my childhood friend and the person who knows me the best." Ino announced happily.

'So they know each other.' Sasuke was reluctant to admit that he was a little jealous for some reason. He had a feeling that he had to protect her no matter what. He felt like he had met her somewhere and something is telling him that is important. Besides, he's been having a weird feeling since this mourning, like someone was watching her or something, he's going to have to tell Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you ok?" Sakura asked/whispered after she sat next to him to eat her lunch. She and Ino were going to catch up in gym so that they could finish their lunch. She, also, noticed how he had been staring at her, but it was like he was looking through her. She knew something was bothering him, but she didn't want to ask him in front of everyone.

"Huh?" Was Sasuke's brilliant reply when he was stirred out of his thoughts by the person who was occupying them. He then realized that he had been staring at her since she sat down. The sharingan wielder lower his head, hiding the redness that was spreading on his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm ok. I was just thinking, that's all." He whispered back to her. Everyone stared at the pair, but especially on Sasuke. He has never acted this way towards any girl he had come across, but Sakura was making him act out of character.

"Ok. I was just checking. It looked like it was really bothering you." Before Sasuke could reply to that, the lunch for lunch to end was heard through the room filled with teenagers. Sasuke felt like someone or something was watching them again.

The group got up and went to their classes. While walking through the halls, Sakura heard the yells of someone. It looks like they were chasing after someone.

"KIMIMARU COME BACK HERE AND PUT ON YOUR DAMN SHIRT!" Sakura turned around to the person who yelled and saw the same guy who Orochimaru had groped along with Sasuke (_**"His name is Kimimaru." **_Inner Sakura commented) run pass them, without a shirt, a tall orange haired guy with orange eyes right behind him.

"THEN GET ME MY CHOCOLATE MILK, JUUGO!" Sakura missed what happened since they turned on the corner and continued chasing and running.

"That's Kaguya Kimimaru and Juugo." Sasuke told her.

"Oh."

___________________________ (-_-')_____________________________

When 4th period ended, Sakura was happy. She was to go to Tsunade-shishou's office since she wanted to talk to her. Sakura didn't know for what, but she was going to find out. When she got up from her sea, she sweat dropped. Where did everyone go? Shit! Now she has to find the office on her own. No fair.

"Hn." A familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a harsh voice.

Sasuke looked anaphased at her tone of voice and just shrugged and said, "I'm taking you to the office. Tsunade-sama wanted to see you, didn't she.?"

"What do you think I am? Weak?" She was getting pissed at him, yet again.

"Hn."

Translation:

Yes

"I can't protect myself just fine, thank you very much." Sakura stormed out of the classroom with the raven haired boy behind her. She checked her school map again, trying to figure out where the damn office was. She turned around and faced the onyx eyed boy next to her, waiting for her next move.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" She asked shyly.

'Sasuke-kun sounds nice hearing it from her.' Sasuke mentally shook himself and answered the pink haired girl at his side. "Hn."

"Do you know where the office is?"

"Hn."

"What does that even mean?" She asked exasperated.

"Hn."

"Kami-sama, you're impossible!!" Sakura threw her arms up in aggravation.

"C'mon. I'm going to be late and Tsunade-sama doesn't like waiting." Sasuke said and grabbed her hand, guiding her to where the office is.

"Ok." Sakura was trying hard not to blush.

'Kawaii.' Sasuke thought, thinking of her blushing face. 'Wait. Where did that come from?' He shook his head and kept walking in a comfortable silence until they reached Tsunade's office.

"Here we are." Sasuke was reluctant to let go of her hand, but did it.

"Thanks."

"Hn." He turned around and waved at her while walking away. When Sasuke got to gym, everyone stopped warming up and looked at him with curiosity in their eyes.

"Where were you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked from behind his orange book.

"Hn."

___________________________(=P)___________________________

After she talked to Tsunade, Sakura made her way to health. She didn't need it since she was a medical ninja and what not, but the school suggested that all kunoichis had to take the class. Even thought it irritated that she had to 'learn' the things she already knew, Sakura dealt with it. What was occupying her mind though confused Sakura greatly.

When she had talked to Tsunade, she looked as if she was in deep thought and something was bothering her. She also seemed worried about Sakura's well being. But when Sakura had asked whet was wrong, Tsunade waved it off saying it was nothing. She thought about her day and Tsunade's conversation and expressions throughout the whole health period. When they were dismissed to gym/team meetings, Inner Sakura got excited.

'_**Let's show them what we're made of!'**_

'_You got that right!.'_

Making her way to Gym, Sakura briefly stopped at her locker and took out her Gym clothes. When she entered the locker rooms, she was immediately drag by Ino, who wanted her to meet the other girl she didn't get the chance to meet since she was a Junior and she didn't have classes with her. She had already met Tenten, Hinata, Karin, and Temari when they were in lunch along with the others, except 3 of the guys.

"Matoka (1)!" Ino called.

"Hi Ino!" A hyper maroon haired girl with pink tinges and pale sage (or green) eyes said happily. She had red dots on her forehead and around her eyes.

"Sakura, this is Matoka, Juugo's girlfriend. Matoka, this is Sakura, my childhood best friend." Ino introduced them.

"Juugo? You mean the tall orange haired dude?" Sakura asked, remembering the scence she witnessed with Sasuke when they were walking to their class from lunch.

"You know Juugo-kun?" Matoka asked, confused as to why her boyfriend never told her anything.

"No know him. Sasuke told me who he was after seeing him running after a guy, Kimimaru I think it was, that was shirtless and screaming something about milk." Sakura explained.

"Kimi-nii-san did what? I told him to stop doing that! Either way, it was nice meeting you Sakura-chan." Matoka told her before exciting the locker rooms.

"I'm going to go change. You do the same forehead girl." Ino told her and walked off.

Sighing, Sakura changed into a pair of black shorts, a dark pink zip up shirt with the Haruno clan insignia on the back, she put on a skirt over her shorts. She finished by putting on her ninja sandals and her forehead protector. (Think Shippuden clothes) Exciting the locker rooms she noticed that everyone was separated and on the team they belonged to. She headed over to Kakashi, who was reading his orange book while giggling. She then noticed her two new teammates training quietly.

**NOT.**

They were attacking each other as if they wanted to kill the other and both Sasuke and Naruto were shouting profanities at each other. She caught some of the insults which some were: 'Stick-up-his-ass teme', and 'Ass monkey.' Many more came after that.

"Aren't you guys going to stop them?" Sakura asked to now one in particular, noticing how they were just watching them try to kill each other and enlarging her dictionary by a couple thousand of swears she has never heard of.

"No. They'll get tired eventually." Her silver haired sensei answered in a lazy tone not even looking up from his book.

"Ooookkkk." She sweat drops at everyone's reaction to what he said. Nothing.

"Don't worry you pretty forehead off, Sakura. They're always like this." Ino reassured her. "Now what I want to know is how strong you are. If you really are the principals student."

"Sure, let's spar while dumb and dumber kill each other." Sakura accepted the offer.

Everyone, including Naruto and Sasuke, stopped what they were doing to watch the young kunoichis fight.

'Let me see what you are made off, pinky.' Sasuke thought, amused as to who will win.

"Ready… GO!" Ino started running towards Sakura, getting ready to punch her into next week.

"Shānnarō!!" Sakura dodged the attack, by jumping in the air and bringing her chakra filled fist onto the training field's hard floor, making a huge crater that had everyone making a mental note of never getting into the pinkette's 'shit list'.

Ino comes to Sakura and slashes her with a kunai, accidentally making it deeper than she intended. Sakura clutched at her bleeding hand and flowed chakra through it, healing it instantly.

"Quite fast with the healing aren't ya?" Ino asks charging forward again only to be flipped over, her back meeting the cold, hard floor.

"Less talky more fighty." Sakura told her, lifting Ino up and throwing her against a tree. Getting up panting, Ino looks at her holds up her hands to make a jutsu.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino screamed. Sakura didn't have time to move. Ino was already inside her, taking control of her body.

"It's quite uncomfortable in here. What's the huge forehead for then?" Ino asked out loud form Sakura's body.

"_**Shānnarō!! GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU -BEEP-!!!" **_Inner Sakura screamed throwing Ino out of her body and back to her own.

"H-how did you do that? Nobody has ever escaped my jutsu!" Ino questioned Sakura.

"It's simple. Don't mess with inner me." Then Sakura trapped Ino in a Genjutsu. Sasuke turned on his sharingan to check the Genjutsu and was speechless to find that it didn't have a way out. If he thought about it, the only way of getting out is by using Tsukuyomi. Never in his life has he seen a Genjutsu that strong before.

When Ino fainted, Kakashi called it quits and announced that Sakura was the winner.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto beamed at her and gave her a bear hug.

"Thanks. Now let me check your wounds and Sasuke-kun's too." Sakura said in a professional tone.

After healing both of her boys, Sakura changed back into her clothes, leaving when the bell that signaled that the school day was over.

When Sasuke got to his home (*cough*mansion*cough*), he noticed that Itachi was standing outside waiting for him.

"Yo Ototo. I was wondering if you had plans for the evening." Itachi drawled out.

"No. Why?" Sasuke asked curiously. It was very rare when his nii-san wanted to hang out with him.

"There's an Akatsuki meeting today." Itachi explained. "Do you want to come?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." They both got on Itachi's car and drove to HQ, where Akatsuki was located at. Not knowing of who was going to be there.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Sakura was getting off of her black Chevy Camaro with cherry petals scattered all over the car. She saw her brother getting on his red Hyundai Coupe and decided to bother him. Being stealthy like a ninja, Sakura sneaked up behind him and jumped on his back Sasori's hand automatically holding her by her thighs so she wouldn't fall.

"Sup', Sasori-nii?"

"Yo, Princess. How was your first day of school? Did you make friends? Did anyone bother you? Would you want me to talk to that person? Did-"

"Slow down, nii-san!!" Sakura told him giggling at his antics. "School was great. I did make friends. One girl bothered me by calling me pinky, but I took care of that. No, you don't have to talk to her." Sakura then proceeded to tell Sasori how was her day and the names of all the people she had met at school.

…

"Hmmm, so you're friends with Namikaze Naruto and are on his same team?" Sasori asked her after she finished her school day story.

"Yup! He's a nice guy. Loud and annoying, but he's an ok guy."

"And you finally got reunited with Deidara's imouto."

"Ino? Of course! She was my best friend when we were little. She hasn't changed much, though." Sakura pouted which caused Sasori to laugh.

"She will never change. Just like her brother." Sasori glanced at his watch.

"Holly Shit!! I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed.

"To where, nii-san?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The Akatsuki meeting. Wanna come?" Sasori asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah! I haven't seen the boys in a while and nee-san will be there too." That said, they both got on Sasori's car and drove away, unaware of the car that was parked at the end of the street, watching them quietly.

* * *

AN:_ Matoka is bluebirds OC. She greated her for Juugo. I just decided to use her here and give Juugo a partner. _

_Sakura: Please R&R!_

_Sasuke: If you don't, I'll hunt you down and kill your family!_

_lonelyrose and Sakura: O.o_

_Ji Gai (next time). Meet the Akatsuki_


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Akatsuki

_**AN**__: I wish I had an excuse for this, but their isn't. I was just too lazy to type this chapter XD. I'm starting to feel like you guys don't like my story. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: *cries* NOOOOOO! I DON'T OWN IT! KISHIMOTO-SAMA DOES!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Akatsuki **

Itachi parked his car on the empty parking and got off, Sasuke doing the same. They entered the three story high building and went to the elevator, pressing the top bottom where the organization always met at. Upon entering the meeting room, Sasuke and Itachi stopped and sweat dropped at the scene before them.

Right in the middle of the meeting room was a blonde guy with his hair in a pony tail, letting his bangs sweep his right left eye. An orange haired guy with piercings in his face, was holding said blonde so that he didn't charge and, ultimately, kill the orange (spiral thingy) masked guy who was behind a blue-skinned weird looking… thing?… or man? The masked man was waving his hands like crazy as if trying to apologize in some sort of sign language. The other members in the group were just watching with curiosity, waiting to see what the outcome of this little fight will end with.

"TOBI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YEAH!" The blonde exclaimed, trying to get out of the orange haired guy's hold.

"Demo, Deidara-senpai, What if it's true!" The guy, Tobi, asked, still behind the half-shark, half-man…thing.

"Tobi, stop provoking him if you don't want to die!" The orange haired guy ordered Tobi.

"Hai, Pain-san!" Tobi soldier posed. "I'm sorry that I offended you, Deidara-senpai." Tobi apologized to the, still angry, blonde.

"You better be, yeah." Deidara turned to the man behind him. "You can let go now, Leader-san, I won't kill Tobi, yet." Deidara added after receiving the 'I-don't-believe-you' look. Pain sighed and let go of Deidara, who went to his desk and glare at Tobi from a distance, promising pain (*snicker snicker*). He turned to the still sweat dropping Uchiha brothers.

"Welcome Itachi, Sasuke. It appears that you came after all. Either that or your brother kidnapped you and forced you to come." He told the youngest Uchiha, who just stared blankly at him.

"Hn." Still not the talkative type, eh Sasuke?

"He really needs to learn how to loosen up and use more words. I don't his vocabulary is that much longer than a 1 year old." Ignoring the massive death glare the blue skinned man was receiving, the latter turned to Pain. "Well, now that we're all here, we just have to wait for Sasori. He's unusually late and it's not like him to keep others waiting, since he hates waiting himself." Shark face told the leader of the group. He didn't get to respond when a voice answered for him.

"I was just held back a little, Kisame. No big deal. Get over it." The voice belong to none other than Akasuna no Sasori and someone else.

Everybody turned around- except fro Sasuke, who found it to be a waste of energy- and unexpectedly grinned. And when I say everyone, I meant everyone. Even the ever so stoic Itachi (lies, Itachi is not that stoic).

"Princess, you came after all!" Pain exclaimed, still grinning.

"Of course she will. She will want to see our knuckleheads, ne Princess?" A blue haired woman said from the back of the room while folding some origami.

"You can count on it, Konan-nee-san. You can't take care of the boys all on your own." Sasuke almost chocked on his spit, **almost**, when he heard the familiar voice of the girl who has been threatening his sanity (not that he'll admit it). He turned around and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw pink hair and emerald eyes. The same ones that are looking at him with surprise.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned her (and his sanity, I might add).

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said back, still shocked to see him here of all places.

"What are you doing here?" The question was more of a demand. Sakura finally got over her shock and glared at the emotionally constipated teenager who demanded an answer.

"None of your business, chicken butt." Sakura hissed, causing everyone in the room (minus her and a glaring Sasuke) to laugh so hard, some of them fell off their seats.

"Ah, Princess, you really know how to make us laugh." Itachi said, hugging Sakura.

"Well with all the serious faces in here, I thought that your expressions were permanently set the way they were! So I decided to make to make you guys laugh every time I came." Sakura hugged him back, glaring at Sasuke over Itachi's shoulder. "Jerk." She mumbled and Itachi's shoulders shook from his laughs. He pulled away and looked straight at her.

"What did my foolish otouto did to you?" He asked Sakura, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Apart from calling me weak, calling me pinky, and being and all time jerk?" Sakura counted off with her fingers. "Oh and did I mentioned that he's my teammate?"

"So he's the 'heartless bastard' you were talking about, Sak?" Sasori asked while chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" A confused Sakura asked.

"Sasuke acts like that all the time. I think Mom dropped him when he was a baby and that caused him to be so emotionless. That or he's been hit on the head to much by Naruto. Besides, you're the first girl who doesn't act like a fan girl around him." Itachi explained.

"So you're telling me that all the girls who lays eyes on him become deranged fan girls?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly." Sasori piped in.

"I don't know who will like a stick-up-his-ass jerk like him, but whatever." Sakura stated, getting some nods from the guys who were listening in on the conversation.

"I'm still here, you know!" An exasperated Sasuke exclaimed. He was getting tired of everyone talking about him, as if he wasn't in the room at all.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." When Pain received an Uchiha death glare from the young Sharingan wielder he continued with the meeting. "Now, everyone sit down." Everyone sat down and started paying attention to their leader. "This meeting is so that you guys can give me a briefing on your charges, the Jinchuuriki and how they are developing…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Thank you for the report, Kisame. Now, Itachi, Sasuke, what's the status on Namikaze Naruto?" Pain turned to the Uchiha brothers who were almost a splitting image of each other.

"I'll be giving the report since Nii-san can't be with Naruto during school hours without giving away that the dope has the Kyuubi inside of him."

"Understood."

"Hn. A part from his grades and questionable intelligence, Namikaze Naruto is aware of the dangers he is in and of what is inside him. He is training hard as we speak and is developing at a fast rate."

"How fast?" Sasori asked in a business like voice.

"He can control the first five tails of the Kyuubi's power. That is, if he is calm. Yamato is always with him to suppress Kyuubi's chakra if Naruto starts loosing control. They are both working on a jutsu that will help him in the future. Even though Naruto is aware of the danger he is in, it won't stop him from achieving his life goal." Sasuke reported.

"Goal?" Sakura asked since she wasn't aware of Naruto's dream.

"He wants to be the Hokage just like his father is right now." Itachi explained.

"Wow. That really is something. He really is working hard." Sakura said in awe of the blonde haired loud mouth she met during school.

"**AS** I was saying." Sasuke interrupted her thoughtful (**NOT**) thinking and drew her attention to him again.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Hn. Again, as I was saying, before I was interrupted." Sasuke threw a pointed glare at Sakura, who in turn stuck out her tongue at him. "Naruto may know about the danger he is in and the precautions he should take, but that doesn't mean he likes it. In every mission, or moment of the day, he all but shouts his identity to the world. So far, he's safe and is training hard." Sasuke concluded.

"Thank you for the report." Pain turned to Deidara who was on the border of falling asleep. "I expect your clays to report to me later on today, Deidara."

"Yes, Leader-san. I just sended a new batch to replace the others. Your info on the Ichibi will come in a couple hours." The youngest member of Akatsuki said.

"Good, that's all for today, but we are not finished yet. Sasori, Princess, mind explaining to us why you guys are in Konoha and Sakura knows Sasuke when they have never met before. Not that I don't mind Princess being her, but I'm curious at the news you're bringing us." Pain **was** curious. The only times Sakura ever came here was when she was in danger of being exposed and discovered.

"Oh, well I asked her to come with me, since Mom and Baa-chan are still on their jobs. Also, I wanted to tell you guys that we moved back to Konoha." Sasori said. Now everyone (except the two glaring teenagers) understood the gravity of the danger Sakura was in. they have been aware of Sakura's position since she was born. Akatsuki was also devoted to protecting her even though she isn't a Jinchuuriki herself, but the danger she was going to face could be bigger than protecting a Jinchuuriki it self.

"That's good to hear." Deidara said through gritted teeth. He was worried about the girl who had become like a little sister to him. Not to mention that she and Ino are friends! She was very loved in Akatsuki and they didn't like it when someone was threatening her life.

"Uh, guys?" Everyone turned to see their cherry blossom smiling sheepishly at them. She had a tinge of pink in her cheeks. "I got to go to the bathroom."

Pain smiled, seeing the perfect opportunity to talk to Sasori more privately. The only problem is that they needed Sasuke to leave as well.

"I'm going to get something from the bending machine." Sasuke announced and walked off after Sakura.

'Bingo.' Pain thought. Turning to Sasori, the atmosphere in the room was so tense and thick, you could cut through it with a knife. "Now that we're alone, Sasori, why don't you start from the beginning?" Pain asked in a deadly polite tone. Everybody shivered at his voice. Pain is the type of guy who would kill you and still be polite about it.

Sasori took a deep breath and started his story. "During the summer Mom. Baa-chan, and me noticed…"

After Sakura went to the bathroom, she suddenly had cravings for something sweet, so she went to the bending machine that Akatsuki had put on the building after 8-year-old Sakura had cried about everybody not feeding her and accusing them of child abuse (how did an 8 year old knew about it was beyond their imagination). Thus, the bending machines were put. When she got there, she frowned upon finding Sasuke there.

'Why does everywhere I go Sasuke is there?' She wondered.

Ignoring his intense charcoal eyes, she looked at the variety of candy and found hers. A family size Hershey bar with peanuts on them. (AN: I luv me some Hershey) Reaching into her back pocket, Sakura realized that she had left her money at home.

"Damn." She mumbled, hitting herself repeatedly on the head against the bending machine. Sasuke watch with something akin to amusement as the pinkette hit her head over and over again, cursing herself for forgetting her money and craving sweets at a time like this. Sighing, Sasuke took out his wallet and took out $5. Sakura watched him from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes widen when Sasuke handed over the five ones to her. At her confused face, Sasuke grunted.

"Buy whatever you want with this. No need to give me the change." Sasuke hated having to explain himself, but Sasuke didn't feel as annoyed as usual when around the emerald eyed girl.

Sakura gave him a blinding smile and gave him a quick hug. Taking the money, Sakura thanked him. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

After getting her Hershey and a bottle of Coca-cola, Sakura sat down on the chair in front of a table that was next to the bending machines (AN: think of the place as a cafeteria without the warm food… and stuff) and happily ate her chocolate. Sasuke sat across from her, silently watching her every move. The (comfortable for Sasuke, awkward for Sakura) silence was broken when Sakura opened her bottle and drank from it.

Putting down the bottle, Sakura cleared her throat and started, "So, umm…" Sasuke met her eyes with a hint of curiosity in his otherwise empty eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked with a husky voice that sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

She took a deep breath and almost asked her question until Sasuke beat her to it. "How long have you known about Akatsuki?"

Startled at his question, Sakura sat up straight and thought bout the answer. Sasuke, in the mean time, reached in front of him and took Sakura's bottle cap. He started twirling it around his fingers while he waited for her answer.

"I've known Akatsuki since I can remember. Nii-san's been a part of it since he was very young, so I got to meet everyone. They're my extended family." Sakura answered with a small smile. "What about you?"

Sasuke racked his brain for a couple of seconds. "I was around 9. A couple moths before something happened that changed my life. I knew Akatsuki because my brother was always talking about it with my Dad, nut I never met them until when Naruto and me went to the park to play. A rouge ninja attacked Naruto because he wanted the Kyuubi inside Naruto. At that time we didn't know what he was talking about since the only thing he kept saying was, "Give me the Kyuubi, boy and I'll let you and your friend live." My brother came right after that and killed him. He took us to Akatsuki's

Base, where we met everyone and explained everything to us. Ever since then I've been keeping an eye on Naruto for my brother when he can't be at Naruto's side. It comes in handy when we're in school and Nii-san can't follow him since it'll risk other ninjas knowing who Naruto is." Sasuke told a wide-eyed Sakura. For her it's the most he has talked since she met him. She was also curious about something he said at the beginning.

"I hope you don't mind me asking…" Sasuke gave a nod, indicating her that he didn't mind. "When you said 'Before something happened…', what did you mean?" Sakura asked shyly, watching as Sasuke when rigid in his seat.

Sasuke wasn't mad at her for asking that, but he was surprised. Unlike other times, he felt the need to tell her. He had a feeling that she may know what it feels like. So with a deep breath and forcing down the painful memories, Sasuke told her.

"I said that, because it was a couple of months after that accident with Naruto, that my mom and dad had a mission with an old comrade of theirs." Sasuke started his explanation.

"What happened?" Sakura whispered, afraid of speaking louder.

"They just disappeared." Sasuke answered with a sad shrug. She could hear the sadness in his voice. "Two months after they went on the mission, the Yondaime Hokage came home and told Itachi and me that our parents were MIA (Missing In Action). Other ninjas discovered my parents comrade, but they couldn't save him. I feel bad for the man's kids. It's been 5 years since they disappeared and I still hope that they will walk through the door and say 'We're home!' like they always used to." Sasuke hastily whipped his face so that Sakura wouldn't see his tears.

But Sakura noticed them and she felt bad for him. She knew what it felt like to loose someone you love in a mission. After all, that's how she lost her dad. And to this day, she still misses him greatly.

"I know how you feel like, Sasuke." Sakura told him quietly.

"How! How do you know the pain I have been going through for the past years!" Even though Sasuke had whispered those words, Sakura could hear the anger in them, but she didn't blame. She knew how he felt.

Deciding to tell him her story, Sakura took a deep breath. "When I was 9, maybe 10 years old, my Dad went on a mission with some old friends. Like you, 2 months after he left, promising us that he would come back and telling Sasori to take care of me, the Yondaime Hokage came to our house with Dad's forehead protector in his hand. He told us that Daddy had been KIA (Killed In Action) while finishing the mission. I don't know what happened to his partners."

Now Sasuke felt guilty for being so harsh to her. She knows what he's been through and even told him her story. He needed to apologize, but before he could swallow his pride and universe-size ego, Sakura beat him to it.

"I'm not mad at you or anything. I know that you hate it when people say, 'I know', when they really don't." Sakura gave him a weak smile.

"It's the same for you too, eh?" Sasuke asked, giving her a smile-but-still-smirk.

"Yeah. That's why I'll help you." She told him with determination in her eyes.

"With what?"

"With finding your parents!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why?"

"We're teammates. The first time I have teammates. I want my teammates to be happy. Besides, didn't you say that they never found their bodied?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but-" Sakura cut him off.

"The there's still hope!" Sakura all but yelled. "There's still a chance that they're still alive. That's why I will help you." Sakura told Sasuke quietly.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke smiled at her. His first real smile in years.

They were startled from their staring when someone behind them cleared their throat. Turning around, Sasuke and Sakura were met with the whole Akatsuki gang looking at them with their eyebrows raised.

"Hey guys!" Sakura was the first one to great them.

"Sakura-chan! Was Chibi-kun mean to you?" Tobi asked her, earning a glare from said Chibi-kun for the nickname (Sasuke).

"No, Tobi-kun. Sasuke-kun was nice to me. Which reminds me." Sakura turned around to the raven haired man that was still sitting on the chair, playing with her soda cap once again. "I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Forget it. You don't need to pay me back. You're my comrade right?" The onyx eyed boy reassured her.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"No problem." Sasuke smirked.

The Akatsuki were sure that the world was coming to an end. Sasuke. The **Uchiha** Sasuke, actually said more than one word to a girl (or someone for that matter. Not only that, it looks like they had been talking for a while now. Maybe she's the type of girl that Sasuke needs. Someone like her to bring him out of his self-made shell. She could become the light in his darkness. Itachi smiled fondly at the pair in front of him. On the other hand, Sasori, being the overprotective big brother that he is, decided to break their moment.

"Ahem." Everyone, except Sasuke and Sakura (who were lost I their own little world), turned and glared at Sasori. As much as Pain and the rest of the Organization loved Sakura, they weren't **that** overprotective of her (***cough*** lies ***cough***). They knew she could take care of herself. Besides, Sasuke is already changing with only one conversation and one day of knowing Sakura. If Sakura is able to change Sasuke for the better, everyone will be grateful. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but it's time to go. Mom is making dinner and I don't want to be late." Sasori glared at Sasuke, totally unaware of the glares behind him.

"Us too, Otouto. Time to go, I have to feed you and me." Itachi told his little brother who nodded back at him.

"Hn." Back to the monosyllabic answers, huh?

Sakura giggled. She had a feeling that Sasuke wasn't going to talk to anyone but her the way that he had talk to her before.

"Let's go, Sasori-nii-san." Sakura hugged everyone goodbye and went to the elevator. Sasuke got up and went after her while everyone shouted at him "Goodbye Chibi!" from behind. The big brothers stayed behind a couple of minutes to confirm the agreement in which they came to at the meeting.

"You know what to tell Sasuke do you, Itachi?" Pain said in a serious tone of voice. What he likes to call his 'leader' voice.

"Hai. I'll make sure Sasuke is aware of his assignment." That said, both Itachi and Sasori left the building and met Sakura and Sasuke at their cars.

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN**__: _

_And that's the end of it folks._

_Please R&R!_

_I'll make me want to update sooner._

_Ja ne!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Mission and The Decision

**AN: I'm back! I am sooo sorry for not updating, but I had lost inspiration. Worries not! Thanks to DevilJess (**. net / u / 1542450 / DevilJess**) I got my inspiration back! Yay! So, this chapter is dedicated to Devil-can and her awesomeness. You should read her stories, they're the best. So, I hope you like it Devil-chan! I apologize for the shortness of it, I thought it was going to be longer,but it wasn't, sorry! Enjoy the chapter of my return! I will probably update every 2 weeks or so. I know, I know. It's summer, but unlike others, I'm in a summer program that will help me with my classes next year and help me find a collage suitable for my studies. be happy that I'm updating and let me know how much you're glad that I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and my imagination. Kishimoto-sama owns kawaii Baby Naruto and kawaii Baby Sasuke.**

* * *

Sasuke sat in front of the hospital bed, staring at the girl sleeping in it, with a look that told you 'I'm thinking about something and if you disturb me, I'll kill you.' The events a few days ago had greatly confused him and he wanted answers now. He focused his vision on the pink haired girl he wished would wake up soon.

'Why were they after you, Sakura?' he thought, thinking of that same day (or days) ago.

**2 weeks ago…**

"Alright that's the mission. Get in. Get the scroll. Get out. Try not to bring to much attention to you guys." Kakashi concluded. They were to recover a secret scroll from some missing nin on a club. And he them not bringing attention to themselves. Easier said than done. And they were right.

The moment they entered the club, the four missing nin started destroying the club and making it even harder for Team 7 to get to them and the scroll. Damn, it was as if they were waiting for them to come.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, get the guy with the scroll and try not to kill him. We need to interrogate him." Kakashi commanded the young teens.

"Hai!" They responded at the same time and charged to attack the leader, who they knew had the scroll with him.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" The leader asked in disbelief, while the whole team 7 froze at hearing Sakura's name coming from a criminal.

"How do you know my name!" Sakura demanded harshly, but was ignored.

"This is perfect! You saved us the trouble of having to look for you. Thank you." The leader turns to his companions. "Boys, grab the girl, the leader is going to be so pleased that we have her!"

"Not if I can help it!" Sakura exclaims and charges the man.

"Sakura, no! That's what they want!" But it's too late. Sakura was able to put 2 of the nins in a Genjutsu, but didn't have enough time to get to the remaining two. The leader took out a weird weapon, it had spikes but at the same time looked like it was shaped like a sword, and pierced her with it, making sure to avoid any vital organs. Sakura coughed up blood and fell to the ground in a puddle of her own blood.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed and his Sharingan changed to his Mangekyo Sharingan (AN: I hope you all know what I am referring to, if you don't, boo hoo on you readers.). He remembered the promise his brother made his keep.

***Flashback***

_Sasuke was lying on the couch mindlessly going through channels, when his brother made an appearance and sat on top of him._

"_Nii-san get off, you're squashing me!" Sasuke complained, trying to get his Aniki off of him._

"_Why are you implying that I'm getting fat, Otouto?" Itachi said with fake hurt, still on top of his dear otouto._

"_Yes, I am saying you are getting fat. Now get off!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed his brother off for good._

"_You hurt me Sasuke, you really do! What did I ever do to you?" Itachi said with fake tears._

"_A lot of things, but I'm sure you don't want my answer." Sasuke mumbled while looking away. He didn't like when his Aniki cried, even if he was just pretending. " Now get up and sit down. Next to me." Sasuke told Itachi._

"_Thank you, my Otouto." After a while of watching Iron Man, Itachi turned to his younger brother with a serious face on. Sasuke saw this and muted the TV knowing that his older brother had something to tell him. "Sasuke I want you to listen closely to what I'm going to tell you." Itachi started._

_Sasuke nodded letting Itachi know that he was listening._

_Itachi continued, "I need you to keep an eye on Princes. Akatsuki needs you to do this task for us."_

"_Why?" Sasuke asked, not that he wasn't going to do it, but he needed to know either way._

"_Now's the time for you to know. Just keep an eye on her and if she's in danger or were to get hurt, protect her." Was all Itachi told him._

_Even though Sasuke was curious to know, he agreed to watch and protect Sakura. He knew Itachi would tell him the truth when he was ready._

***End Flashback***

'Impossible!' Kakashi exclaimed. 'Only Itachi and I have been capable of activating the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke didn't even follow procedure. Itachi achieved it when his parents disappeared because of all the grief and I was able to do it since the eye used to be Obito's, How can Sasuke awaken it just by seeing Sakura get injured in battle when she's clearly still alive!'

While Kakashi was wondering the impossibilities of Sasuke awakening the Mangekyo Sharingan, said boy had already taken out the nins and was preceding to literally beat the crap out of the one to dared to hurt **his **Sakura. Not once did he question his thoughts and possession over the pink haired girl, nor did he cared about it, he just wanted the culprit of her state dead. He was not going to lose her to some bastard who wants her. He already lost his parents, he won't afford to lose her. Not now, not ever!

Suddenly, there's was a hand on Sasuke's shoulders. He turned his head to give the most deadliest glare his ever given, only to stop when he realized it was Kakashi.

"Stop, Sasuke. You're killing him." Kakashi ordered him softly.

"He deserves to die after what he did to Sakura." Sasuke growled back at Kakashi.

"I know, but we need to know why he wants Sakura." Realization washed over Sasuke. Sakura. **His** Sakura, was hurt and needed treatment. He let go of the, now unconscious, leader and went to Sakura. She didn't look like she was going to wake up soon. Sasuke turned to his sensei.

"I'll get Sakura to Konoha Hospital, you and Naruto get the nins to the Hokage." Sasuke was serious, since he never said Naruto's name unless really serious.

"Hai. C'mon Naruto. The sooner we do this, the sooner will see Sakura-chan again." Naruto only nodded and left his best friend with his other best friend. Sasuke scoped up Sakura as gently as he could and started running to Konoha Hospital, his only thought was, 'Why are they after you, Sakura?'

**Now…**

Sasuke stood up from watching his teammate with determination in his eyes.

'I'm going to find out why they are after you, Sakura. don't' wake up until I come back.' With that Sasuke left, going to the only place who will answer his question, even if he had to use his newly discovered Mangekyo Sharingan, which he didn't tell anyone. He was going to talk with…

**Akatsuki…**

* * *

AN: So how was it? Did you like it? Did it suck? Do you want to help me with my next chapter? Do you wonder how I know that Naruto and Sasuke (An Itachi) are cute babies?

R & R and I will tell you!


End file.
